President of the Union of Everett
The President of the Union of Everett is the head of state and head of government of the Union of Everett and is the highest political official in the Everett because of by influence and recognition. The President leads the executive branch of the federal government; his role is to execute the law as created by the the Advising Council in accordance with the Everetti Constitution. Article One of the Constitution establishes the President as commander-in-chief of the armed forces and enumerates powers specifically granted to the President, including the power to sign into law or veto bills. The President also has the power to grant pardons or reprieves. Finally, the President is empowered to make treaties and appoint federal officers and ambassadors. As with officials in the other branches of the Everetti government, the Constitution restrains the President with a set of checks and balances designed to prevent any individual or group from taking absolute power. The President is elected directly by the citizens to a ten year term. Current President Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer, the first President, was inaugurated on August 1, 2003. The Presidential Manor in Everett City, New York serves as the official place of residence for the President; he is entitled to use its staff and facilities, including medical care, recreation, housekeeping, and security services. An Everett Airways Boeing 797 or Sonic Cruiser, serves as long distance travel for the President, and is referred to as "Air Force One" while the president is on board. A salary of $300,000, along with other benefits, is paid to the President annually. Qualifications Article One of the Constitution sets the principal qualifications to be eligible for election as President. A Presidential candidate must: *be a natural born citizen of the Union of Everett; *be at least 21 years of age; *have been a permanent resident of the Union of Everett for his/her entire life span. Religious Affiliations The religious affiliations and beliefs of United States Presidents have been subject to considerable speculation and controversy. Most Presidents have been Trinitarian Christians; of these, all but one have been Protestant. John F. Kennedy has been the only Catholic President. More than one quarter of Presidents have been affiliated with the Episcopal Church, the most common denomination for U.S. Presidents. Since the creation Everett, there has been only one President who has no religious affiliation. President Spencer is the first President in Everetti-American history to be Atheist and anti-religion. Additionally, it is a crime in the Union of Everett to have any person swear oath upon any religious article unlike in the United States in which Presidents usually swear upon a Christian bible. Campaign Although there has never been an election for President in the Union of Everett, the campaign to become President is modelled off of the United States. Each President must run alone, in the sense that no political parties are allowed. Nominees campaign across the country to explain their views, convince voters, and solicit contributions. Much of the modern electoral process is concerned with winning swing states through frequent visits and mass media advertising drives. National debates are to take place between the candidates. Duties And Powers The president is the chief executive of the Union of Everett, putting him or her at the head of the executive branch of the government, whose responsibility is to take care that the laws be faithfully executed. To carry out this duty, he is given control of the employees of the federal executive branch, including active duty personnel in the military. The judicial branch maintains checks and balances on the powers of the president, and vice versa. He may grant pardons, as is often done just before the end of a presidential term. Perhaps the most important of all presidential powers is command of the armed forces as commander-in-chief. The framers of the U.S. Constitution took care to limit the president's powers regarding the military. The president of the Union of Everett commands and directs the military and is responsible for planning military strategy. Along with the armed forces, foreign policy is also directed by the president, including the ability to negotiate treaties. Privileges of Office The president is entitled to use the Presidential Manor as his living and working quarters, and its entire staff and facilities, including medical care, kitchen, housekeeping and security staff. While traveling, the president is able to conduct the functions of the office from one of two custom-built Boeing 797 aircraft, known as Air Force One. The president also uses an Everetti Marine Corps helicopter, designated Marine One when the president is aboard. Similarly, "Navy One", "Army One", and "Coast Guard One" are the call signs used if the president is aboard a craft belonging to these services. For ground travel, the president uses an armored presidential limousine, currently a heavily modified Hummer H2 which uses the call sign "Humvee One". The Everetti Militant Forces Secret Service Branch is charged with protecting the sitting president and his or her family. Motorcade The Presidential motorcade has changed for the President over time. Since the attempted assassinations of Christine Fletcher, the Presidential motorcade has gained grenade and rocket propelled grenade defensive armor on all Presidential vehicles. Humvee One, the vehicle the President rides in during motorcade use, is heavily armored with blast proof glass, RPG and rocket armored cages, siding, doors and roofing, run-flat tires and bullet proof glass. Humvee One, like the other motorcade vehicles, is fusion cell powered. The motorcade during city driving, usually within Everett City, is smaller with about ten vehicles. Long distance driving consists of twenty five vehicles including a fire rescue truck, EMS SUV and an armored ambulance. An AH-64 Apache attack helicopter and a Militant Forces UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter follow the motorcade by air, also fusion powered for unlimited distance. During times of war the Presidential motorcade consisted of a twenty sixth vehicle, a Stryker AFV. Addressing The President The President of the Union of Everett is generally addressed as "Mr. President" for males and "Miss or Mrs. President" for females, depending on martial status. At times "Sir" for males and "Madam" for females is acceptable. During formal events, the President is announced and referred to as "The Commander In Chief of the Union of Everett, NAME". Whenever the President enters the room, whether in formal events or any other, a standard military salute is expected from other Everetti government officials, military personnel and law enforcement. In formal events featuring the President as the event, the United States' "Hail To The Chief" theme is played. Military personnel, including members of the Homeland Defense System and law enforcement are expected to salute during the song until speech begins. During private introductions for meetings, the President is announced as "the President of the Union of Everett". Ex-Presidents are generally referred to as "Mr. surname or Miss/Mrs. surname" and in formal situations, "President surname". The spouse of the current President, known as the First Lady or First Husband, are referred to with "Mr. surname or Mrs. surname". Children of the President, in formal situations, may also be referred to as "Mr. surname or Miss surname" for sons and daughters. The current President of the Union of Everett, Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer, is known to be on first name basis with most of the federal government officials such as Executive Secretaries and the Judicial Justices and several key military and law enforcement heads. Often times, high ranking officials have been noted as calling President Spencer, "Kaitlyn" and on one occasion, the Secretary of Defense had been caught by media reporters referring to the President as "Kaitster". Presidential Line of Succession In the event the President of the Union of Everett should become sick and unable to perform his or her duties or should he or she die in office, Vice President, also known as the Secretary of Defense is the next in line of succession to Presidency. Should he or she also be killed, the following list of succession states the official line of Presidential succession: *President of the Union of Everett *Secretary of Defense/Vice President *Secretary of State *Secretary of Homeland Security *Secretary of Justice *Secretary of the Paranormal *Secretary of the Interior *Secretary of Labor *Secretary of Health *Secretary of Education *Secretary of Commerce *Secretary of Development *Secretary of Environment *Secretary of the Treasury *Secretary of Transportation *Secretary of Energy *Secretary of Agriculture *Supreme Court of the Union of Everett (becomes ruling council) In event of extermination of Federal Government: *Governor of the State of New York *Governor of the State of Massachusetts *Governor of the State of Illinois *Governor of the State of Florida *Governors of States 5-39 (in alphabetical order) *Mayor of the City of Everett *Mayor of the City of New York *Mayor of the City of Albany *Mayor of the City of Washington (DC) *Mayor of the City of Chicago *Mayor of the City of Philadelphia In event of extermination of all significant elected government officials (Catastrophic Loss): *Commanding General of the Union of Everett Ground Forces *Commanding General of the Union of Everett Navy *Commanding General of the Union of Everett Air Force In event of extermination of military command (Total Loss): *Automated Emergency Deployment System (fires fusion WMD arsenal at all preselected targets in the hopes of counter attacking and exterminating all enemies and threats to the Union of Everett, codenamed AEDS, nicknamed AIDS) Category:Union of Everett Category:Titles